


Swirling Emotions

by OhThatNK



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awarded Most Romantic Story of 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatNK/pseuds/OhThatNK
Summary: You'll never read a more romantic story in the Dorohedoro tag, lemme tell ya.





	Swirling Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd love a legit Chidaruma/reader fic, I know that this is all I deserve.

"BLLLLGH BLLL BLLLLLLLGH!!"

It was the only thing you could say, what with your head shoved firmly down in the bowl of the Hell Toilet, the somewhat comical-looking devil figure it was attached to almost looking as though it were mocking your predicament. Not that there wasn't already a devil in the room who was currently laughing at your misfortune, perhaps because he was the one responsible for it. Why did you have to confess your attraction to Chidaruma himself? That was the dumbest thing you could've possibly done but it sounded like a good idea at the time.

Chidaruma roughly yanked on your hair, pulling you back up, as you tried looking at him through the rest of toilet water-soaked hair that clung to your face. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What were you saying?" The devil laughed, and you found yourself shoved back into the filthy water before you could even utter a single word in response.

Your hands gripped the sides of the toilet as hard as you could. You didn't even bother pushing back against him. Chidaruma was just too strong and you figured that, as far as punishment went, the devil king himself was letting you off pretty easy, gross as this may be. You knew devils were patient jerks, but this whole routine had been going on for well over an hour with him pulling you back up on occasion to give you juuust enough time to take a few quick breaths before he'd inevitably push you back down again. At least you were getting his undivided attention, right... ?

Suddenly, you heard a flush roaring in your ears as the water pulled back, twisting your hair into, well... a swirl. Chidaruma had, in fact, just given you a swirly. Unbelievable. You gasped for air, finally able to breathe for more than just five whole seconds, and found yourself yanked backwards hard enough to land on the filthy floor.

Chidaruma stood triumphantly above you, tail wagging as though to signify just how satisfied he was with his work. Being a devil sure seemed fun, didn't it? Then, to your absolute shock, he formed his hands into a heart shape right against his chest.

"Love you too, haha."

Your heart fluttered in your chest. Chidaruma was probably just mocking you but the wink he gave before leaving made you feel as though you were just about ready to melt into a disgusting puddle right then and there. You remained on the floor for a good while, sighing. Maybe next time you should ask him for his number.


End file.
